During this phase of the project, lymphographic studies (immediate post-injection roentgenograms and follow-up studies at varied intervals) will be interpreted at our Diagnostic Center. Original films will be solarized immediately and the originals returned to the referring institution. Our films will be filed. Our interpretations will be forwarded to Dr. George Hutchison at Harvard. Chest roentgenograms (initial and follow-up studies), cavograms, and scintigrams shall be interpreted, whenever submitted. We shall continue our research in isotopic lymphography and, particularly, on abscopal effects in the pie-ball rat, R2788 lymphosarcoma.